Rumors
by Corran Nackatori
Summary: While our heroes run around saving the Galaxy, most of the populace is left wondering what's going on. This is my peak into the effects of the Star Wars adventures on those not directly involved. First up: The Destruction of Alderaan.


"Hey, guys, did you hear?"

"About Elma's –"

"No, about Alderaan!"

"What did the princess do this time?"

"No! It's been destroyed! Gone!"

"Destroyed?"

"You mean Aldera?"

"Politically?"

"The entire planet, blown to space dust!"

"Impossible!"

"And I'm the Queen of Hapes."

"How can you destroy an entire planet?"

"And why? It's _Alderaan_!"

"The official story is some Rebels sabotaged a new mining ship –"

"The Imperial Planetary Ore Extractor. Supposedly it was a space station the size of a moon, designed to blow up dead planets to get access to their cores."

"Whatever. In the struggle to gain control, the Rebels activated the superlaser and it hit Alderaan."

"Oh, right. Why was a mining ship even in the system anyway? And why would the Rebels attack _Alderaan_? It's not like they pose a threat, and everyone knows the Princess is practically a Rebel herself."

"HoloNet'd have us believe the Rebels had a disagreement and made Alderaan an example to keep other groups from leaving the Alliance."

"Because that makes sense. Let's blow up our own allies so no one will join us."

"Anyway, the Navy tracked the saboteurs back to the base, where the Rebels blew it up."

"Their own base?"

"No, the Death Star."

"Death Star?"

"What the Rebel protestors called the "mining station" after Alderaan."

"I knew there was a reason people joined the Rebellion. They're better at naming things."

"How can you –"

"It's just shock. Ignore her."

"Stop interrupting! Anyway, I'm pretty sure that part's true; there's a big reward for any information on the pilot who blew it up."

"C'mon, how stupid do you think we are? One shot can't destroy an entire planet!"

"And there's no way one pilot can destroy an entire space station."

"Hey, I just report what I hear. Look, it's all over the HoloNet. Read for yourselves."

"The HoloNet? The Emperor couldn't fart without them calling it a blessing to all the lower life forms in the room and across the galaxy."

"Seriously, though. My cousin's on vacation on Alderaan. I'm going to com her, see if she's fine, just in case. If this turns out to be someone's idea of a joke…"

"I have a friend who's a pretty decent slicer who'd be happy to track the prankster down and show him something really funny."

"I hope this is a joke. I really do."

* * *

"Why's the door shut?"

"Almyra called her cousin; she can't get through. With all the reports coming in, there's about a one percent chance he's still alive."

"Oh."

"I just…I can't believe the Empire actually went this far."

"I've been telling you, over and over. That much power with no consequences for abusing it –"

"I know."

"So you'll think about it? I have a friend who I think could get us in contact with a cell if we wanted to join. And I'm sure the Rebels wouldn't turn down anybeing with our skills or connections."

"It's all just changing so fast. First the Senate, now blowing up planets."

"Nothing's changed, really. They're just being more blatant about showing what they've always been."

"Do you think the Rebels will really make a difference?"

"Not if everyone just sits here dissatisfied. If everyone stood up to them, maybe. It's certainly better than sitting around here hoping things'll get better."

"… You're right, of course."

"So you're with me?"

"I think so. Just…just give me time to really process this. I don't think it's quite sunk in yet.

"I can't help but think…this is the turning point. After this, everything changes."

"We're just taking our first step into a larger world."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I was sitting here late last night, and was struck by something I've been wondering about for a while: how those not directly involved in all the Star Wars adventures reacted to what they heard about them. I had a couple of subjects that had been bouncing around in my head for a while, this one just happened to make its way out first.

FYI, the official name "Imperial Planetary Ore Extractor" is canon for at least the second Death Star, but while Wedge's Gamble gives the Imp view of the Battle of Endor, I've never run across the propaganda explanation for the destruction of Alderaan, only the vague facts that it was pinned on the Alliance and it wasn't very believable, so tons of people supposedly joined the Alliance in response. And yes, I know that the last line is blatantly ripped from "A New Hope", but I just couldn't resist; it's such a great line.

Please feel free to tell me if the dialogue-only format was confusing, or reactions seemed unlikely or anything. I understand complaints better anyway.


End file.
